<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Journey Of Love by Sh3ph3rd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067113">A Journey Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh3ph3rd/pseuds/Sh3ph3rd'>Sh3ph3rd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:03:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh3ph3rd/pseuds/Sh3ph3rd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After she gave the plane tickets to Callie along with Sofia,she decided to go to Africa and see how her clinic was doing.Meredith talks to her and convinces her to not go.Will she be able to?This is a one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Arizona Robbins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Journey Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arizona showed up on Callie's doorstep,along with Sofia and 2 plane tickets to New York.Callie opened the door and saw Arizona,she was frustrated,"What do you want?" "Here,take this,Sofia's bag is packed,you need to pack your own bags and go to New York."Arizona said and left,without hearing anything else.She was starting to tear up and went to her home.Callie could not believe that even though,she caused her a lot of unhappiness,she was still trying to be a better person.She suddenly felt very happy and started to pack her bags.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arizona thought that she could forget about this whole mess by going to see her clinic in Africa.So,she went to Bailey and asked for a 2 month leave of absence.When asked why,she told she was going to see her clinic in a cold way.Bailey thought it best to honour the doctor's wishes.Arizona booked a ticket to Malawi but was interrupted by Meredith,"Hey! WHat are you doing?" "I am going to Malawi to check on my clinic." "What?!Why?!" "I just haven't been there in ages also I told Callie to go to New York." "Why did you do that?!" "Sofia saw that Callie was sad and unhappy and asked me why,so I thought that what I really want is Callie and Sofia to be happy and that is why I told Callie to take Sofia to New York and 'be happier than you've ever been'." she said while tearing up.She started crying,so Meredith went and comforted her."Shh...Shh...it's OK,its OK." "Thanks." "Welcome" As they looked at each other in the eyes,both their stomachs started to flip.They leaned into each other and slowly their lips found each other's in an electrifying kiss.</p><p>Their tongues found each other's and battled for dominance.As Arizona opened her eyes,she saw Meredith's eyes,she suddenly pulled back,"Oh my god! I'm so sorry,i'm so sorry!" her cheeks flushed,"Why are you sorry?" "You are straight and I shouldn't have kissed you." "Alright,first of all, I am not straight,I am bisexual,second,I want you to kiss me again because I like you,Arizona,very much." "You do?" "Yes" and with that,she captured Arizona again in a passionate kiss. They broke apart for air,"That's good because I like you too very much."And kissed her again,this time pushing her and lying on top of her.Their tongues once again found each other and Meredith moaned.She reached for Arizona's lab coat and threw it away. She then picked her up with Arizona's legs around her waist and took her to to the ensuite.She put her on the bed and took off her own scrub top before lying down on Arizona and kissing her.Arizona took off her scrub top and again started kissing her.</p><p>After 45 minutes,they both were catching their breaths."That was great!" "That was amazing!" "No kidding" "Don't go to Africa." "Give me a good reason not to" "Me,our village and Sofia" "I can think about it" "Ok, I can allow you to go for at least one week since you have to check on it and all." "Allow me?" "Yes. I am on the board and I will not let our only and most beautiful fetal surgeon go on a 2 month break." "Hmmm...All right, the offer sounds great but when I'll return,I am going to take you on a date.Agreed?" "Arizona,you can take me wherever you want to,I just want to be with you." "OK! I will take you up on that offer,now if you will excuse me,I need to negotiate my leave of absence with my future date and the rest of the board.All right?" "Ok." They started wearing their clothes and went to the board room together.As they entered,a number of eyebrows were raised at them entering together.At first,they ignored it but then Meredith couldn't handle it anymore,"Fine! We are going on a date when she returns.Happy?"</p><p>"Congratulations!"they all cheered and went about their business.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>